


Old Habits Die Hard

by HellishSam



Category: Star Stable
Genre: M/M, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/pseuds/HellishSam
Summary: Daine and Ydris continue their journey





	1. New Beginnings

 

Daine and Ydris had been traveling for a long time now, trying to get away from New Jorvik with the fear that the residents would find them. Though Daine had to admit, he’d miss Ydris’ sister Emma, and their dear friend Louisa. Even though they were annoying for a while, they were nice company. But both the men knew they needed to keep moving. Not just because of the residents, but because of possible gangs that may have come after them.

 

Cloud snorted from the side of the carriage as Daine looked at the road ahead on Red. The big stallion had seemed to really not agree with Zee very well, and so Daine rode him. He felt antsy sitting up on the carriage with Ydris anyway. Not that he was bad company, Daine just felt very on edge.

 

“My Phoenix, aren’t you tired of sitting on that wild animal for so long?” Ydris questioned, pulling up to Daine and looking down at him. The man simple shook his head no. “You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you?”

 

Daine shrugged. “In case you forgot, I was stubborn enough to keep riding ‘till I found you.” He then nudged Red into a canter and rode ahead to scout the area. Ydris felt slightly wounded. Though he was very handsome, Daine was like a wild mustang himself. Untamable. It frustrated the magician. So many had easily fallen for him and followed him. Why was this one so different? Did it have to do with that mysterious brand on his side?

 

Ydris let these questions lie, besides, he couldn’t exactly ask Daine. Everytime he tried, he snapped, badly. Even when they were really alone, Daine refused to speak of it. He refused to let Ydris even slightly touch the large scar. What history did it hold? The showman sighed, “Why is he so mysterious?” What sounded like a laugh escaped Zee, Ydris glared at her a little but went back to thinking about his Phoenix.

 

It felt like hours until Daine finally came galloping back on his large stallion and slid to a stop and swung his horse around. “There’s a small town up ahead, I suggest we stop there for the night, get some supplies.” He said, not looking Ydris directly in the eye.

 

“How far ahead? It’s already getting a little dark.” Ydris said, looking up at the setting sky.

 

“Not far, maybe a mile or two.” Daine nudged Red forward again, keeping pace with the carriage.

 

Upon arriving, Ydris parked the carriage in the woods, locking it and hiding it well. The two men took their three horses and paid for them to stay a night as a nearby stables. Of course, Ydris did most of the talking. Daine still wasn’t comfortable doing most of the talking, scared he'd stutter or say something stupid.

 

Later, they together they sat in a saloon at a table for two in silence. Daine stared off, looking at the candlelight as he drank. Ydris finally decided to break the silence.

He cleared his throat and looked at Daine. “My love, is there something bothering you?” He asked hesitantly. His jaw still hurt from when Daine struck it months ago.

 

“What? No, no. It’s nothing.” Daine said, shaking his head and taking another drink of his whisky. “Just tired from travelling so much.”

 

Ydris nodded, he tried to touch his hand to Daine’s but the other pulled away. “Right… we can’t be open in unfamiliar places.” The showman mumbled.

 

“Like you’d want to be out with me anyway.” Daine glared, setting a few coins down and going out the door suddenly.

 

Ydris watched him leave, his eyes wide. Had he said something wrong? What the hell was up with Daine?

 

While outside, Daine lit a cigarette, leaning against a post. He let out a sigh as bugs buzzed around him in the damp but warm night. Sucking in the smoke, he bit back tears that dotted his eyes. He wasn’t going to cry, he wasn’t going to be weak, he wasn’t going to break again. Though Jack had went back to Europe, he still had the fear of someone coming after him. Whether it be his friends or the Scarlet Soldiers or the law. The outlaw never had a permanent home, not even with this man who couldn’t even say that he loved him back.

 

The door swung open behind him and Daine jumped, reaching for his gun and pulling it out. Adrenaline rushed through his body, assuming the worst, but it turned out to be nothing. With a shaking hand he lowered the pistol, it was just Ydris.

 

“Well, no need to be jumpy.” Smiled the other, his blue and brown gaze pinning Daine. God damn how those eyes made him weak. Even after making him upset.

 

Daine shook his head and threw his gun back into his belt holster. “You know not to do that to me, that’s how you get shot.” Daine spat, biting on the end of his cigarette.

 

The showman simply let out a chuckle and stepped over to Daine, joining him on looking at the silent night of the town, the muffled sound of the bar behind them. “You don’t have to be afraid around me, you know. I’m not your enemy. If anything, I’d think I was better than your enemy.”

 

Daine let out a grunt, looking away and taking another drag of his cigarette. “You may have laid me down twice, but you also ran from me, and tricked me.” There was a nasty bite in his words.

 

“And have I run from you again, Daniel? Have I abandoned you? Have I taken advantage of you?” Ydris asked, looking at the other, who looked off in the distance.

 

There was a long silence.

 

“No, you haven’t. And that’s why I’m scared.” Daine mumbled, the cigarette still in his mouth. “And don’t call me that. I hate that name and left it behind me a long time ago.”

 

“I am yours and you are mine, I’m allowed.” Ydris said, stepping to meet Daine’s gaze. Daine had to admit, he loved the cologne Ydris used. He smelled so nice and sweet, and he hated it. He wanted to be angry at him.

 

“And stop smoking those damn things, they’ll kill you.” Ydris picked the cigarette out of Daine’s mouth and pulled him into a kiss.

 

Despite the awful taste of tobacco, Daine tasted good. He tasted of whisky and almost of the winter pines themselves, yet there was a fire behind it, a wanting. Ydris couldn’t help but smirk as they continued to kiss. He knew the hunger of Daine’s kiss, he loved it.

 

Almost tripping down the stairs, Ydris took Daine by the collar of his coat into the darkness of the quiet road. All that could be heard was the stumbling steps of the two men on the gravel path, the crickets, and other nightly creatures.

 

Daine pressed Ydris right against the side of a building, continuing to make out with him. He took the showman’s hat and tossed it away while Ydris moved his hands to Daine’s shoulders, slipping his coat halfway off. Even in the dark, Daine could see Ydris’ eyes in the moonlight. He could feel the heat that radiated from him. But before Daine could do anything more, they heard footsteps. Both the men scrambled, Ydris getting his hat, Daine putting his coat back on.

 

Together the two ran behind the building and pressed their bodies against the wood as the footsteps passed. They caught their breaths, and once the footsteps were nothing but distant, both let out a nervous laugh at almost being caught.

 

“We should get back to the inn, I think.” Ydris flashed a smile. Daine gathered himself and put a straight face, then nodded.

 

Together the two walked to the inn, who’s porch was lit with a single lamp. It was almost eerie this late at night, but the door was unlocked and there was a man at the front desk. Again, Daine let Ydris do the talking, and together they went into the room.

 

When they were finally in the room alone, Ydris lit a cigarette, laying on one of the beds as Daine threw his coat off and his shirt soon followed.

 

“Thought you said not to smoke those things.” Daine muttered, running his hand through his hair as he kicked off his boots.

 

Ydris blew out a puff of smoke. “I did, but only because the ones you smoke taste utterly disgusting.” The showman stared up at the ceiling, taking another drag.

 

Daine let out a chuckle and joined Ydris on the bed, holding himself above the other with his arms, looking into his eyes. Ydris blew a puff of smoke into the air, holding the burning cigarette to the side, as to not burn either of them or the bed.

 

“When are you going to tell me about that brand mark, love?” Ydris asked, cocking an eyebrow and taking another breath of smoke.

 

“When I feel like it.” Daine said, his black, curly hair getting in his face.

 

Ydris shrugged. “Fair enough.”

 

Then slowly, Daine pressed a kiss to the showman’s lips, taking in the smoke of his cigarette. Ydris cupped his face with his hand that wasn’t holding the cig and deepening their kiss by adding a little tongue. The outlaw moaned and moved his body against the showman, who moaned in return.

 

Finally, Daine pulled apart and looked down at Ydris. “I wish you’d tell me that you’d love me already.” His voice was almost a whisper.

 

“In time, my Phoenix. It’s… hard to move on so quickly.” He mumbled that last part. Ydris really did want to love Daine, he really did, but he couldn’t deny his heart was still across the ocean, Aideen-knows-where in Europe.

 

Ydris saw the flash of anger in Daine’s eyes, mixed with something sad. He hated how much it broke his heart. “Fine. Until you can tell me that you love me and don’t plan to use me, you don’t get to know about my brand mark.” He glared. “You don’t get to touch it either.” Daine growled, slapping Ydris’ hand away and getting up to sleep in the other bed.

 

Ydris let out a small sigh and put his smoldering cig into the ashtray and pulled the covers over himself. He said goodnight, but didn’t get an answer. He couldn't exactly sleep either, guilt ran through his body like a river. Like he was drowning in it.


	2. Spilt Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daine gathers supplies and is met with an old friend (warning for gun violence)

Daine rolled over in bed expecting to feel a presence beside him, but he was only slightly surprised when he felt nothing. Memories of the night before flooded his mind already. Daine sat up and gazed over at the other bed, Ydris was still asleep. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. That bastard, why did he always have to be so perfect? Sighing, Daine got out of bed and pulled his clothes on. Since he was awake, he might as well gather some supplies.

The tall outlaw squinted at the sun shining in his eyes. The once quiet town last night was now busy with horses everywhere and alive with people. Daine had to watch himself to make sure he didn’t get hit by some idiot who galloped their horse through town.

The town wasn’t bad at all. It looked a little wealthy, even. The buildings were properly build with stone, and what he thought was gravel was actually stone. Daine was almost amazed he didn’t notice it the night before, but he had also been rather distracted by… other things.

Walking into the general store, he brushed the dust off of his long coat and went to look around at some supplies they could take. They had a long journey ahead of them still if they wanted to be out of everyone’s sight and live peacefully. Daine could hear the shopkeep talking to him but he didn’t acknowledge him. The outlaw just wanted to get his supplies and to get back on the road. He didn’t have time for meaningless banter.

Daine gathered a dozen cans of food, a few more boxes of ammunition, and some med supplies, just in case something happened. He placed a few dollars on the counter as he stashed away the supplies on his belt, or pockets of his jackets. Without a word, he left the store, leaving the shopkeeper slightly confused, and headed towards where they had hid the carriage.

The man let out a relieved sigh as he saw nothing was damaged or stolen. He opened the door and placed the cans of food on the counter. Before he could reach his belt, he heard a gun cock behind him. Daine held his breath as he closed his eyes. Just what he needed, some other idiot trying to rob him. “What do you want?”

“So for once in his life, the Mutt decides to speak, would you look at that!” Daine swallowed hard, his eyes flying open. He knew that voice. He knew the name that belonged to that voice. Slowly, he raised his arms and turned around. Just as he thought, piercing blue eyes stared back at him.

“Cole, I don’t want any trouble.” There was no courage put into his voice. Cole had been his best friend in the gang, they’d been through so much together, they were practically brothers. But Cole was also the most loyal to their boss, which meant he would choose his life over making sure an old buddy stayed out of gang affairs. 

“Please, just tell Carson I’m dead or something. I don’t want this to end badly.” Daine pleaded anyway, hoping he would just be left alone.

Cole only laughed at him and aimed his gun a little straighter, his finger resting on the trigger. “After that stunt you pulled? You knew the penalties for abandoning us, Mutt. You knew we’d hunt you down ever since you took that whore to bed. That’s just the way things work. What comes around, goes around.”

“Whore is a strong word for someone who simply tells fortunes.”

Daine’s voice was caught in his throat. No. Why did he have to be awake now? Why couldn’t he just stay where it’s safe? He didn’t need him getting involved with this. The outlaw could see the pistol being pressed to Cole’s head, Ydris holding the gun. But Daine knew Ydris had left that life behind long ago. Hell he probably couldn’t even remember how to fire the damn thing!

Cole let out a chuckle. “Well, looks like your whore’s here to save you, Mutt. Too bad he’s just as weak as you are.”

Daine’s vision slowed. Cole somehow got the gun out of Ydris’ hands and shot him in the side. Daine watched in horror as Ydris crumpled to the ground, blood already pooling around him. All the sudden he was back home, watching as Carson murdered his family. With no feeling, no mercy, no compassion. He wasn’t about to let another person he cared about die.

With lightning speed, the outlaw whipped out his pistol and shot at Cole, hitting him in the side. The red-head hissed in a breath, clutching his side. “So, the Mutt’s still got some fight in him after all.” He smirked, blood leaking from his mouth. With a shaking hand, he raised his pistol again towards Ydris, who was laying on the ground.

Before Daine even had a chance to think, he saw the red-head on the ground, bleeding, holes punctured through his heart, head, and sides. Breathing heavily, Daine ran over to Ydris, pulling him into his lap. He clutched the other’s face in his hands.

“Ydris! Ydris! Ydris please, you can’t leave me!” Daine yelled, tears starting to flow down his face. In a quick moment, he fumbled with the med supplies and ripped the part of Ydris’ shirt where the bullet had gone through. Looking at the other side, it had gone thankfully exited his body through the other side. That was a good sign, but that didn’t still Daine’s shaking hands. He couldn’t do this himself. Ydris needed professional help and they were too far away from the town for him to make it.

Daine’s whole body was shaking with fear now. But he didn’t have time to be scared. In a quick movement, he grabbed the cloth and began to clean the wound as fast as he could and attempted to stop the bleeding. Fuck, he was still losing blood, and fast. After doing a quick clean of the wound, Daine grabbed the bandages and lifted the other’s shirt up, wrapping the cloth around the wound as best he could.

All Daine could think about was his dead family as he looked at Ydris. The bleeding had stopped, but would that be enough to make sure he survived? And what would the doctors be able to do? Daine pressed his fingers to the other’s neck. He still had a pulse, it was weak, but he was alive. The outlaw then decided on what to do. As carefully as he could, he picked up Ydris and began to walk back towards town. He refused to let another die because of his stupid mistakes.

With labored breath and shaking legs, Daine threw open the doctor’s doors. “I need help god damn it!”

“Sir I’m sorry but-”

“Don’t give me that shit! I’ll pay you double to make sure this bastard doesn’t die!” Daine shouted, tears burning in his eyes.

The doctor thought for a second, which made Daine’s blood boil. “...Fine. We’ll do what we can but he’s not in good shape.” The doctor observed. “Wait outside, this might take a while.” Daine then handed the wounded showman to the doctor, watching as he was taken away to a back room.

Daine stood there, paralyzed by the situation for a second. Ydris’ blood was already beginning to dry on his hands and shirt. Finally, after a few odd stares, Daine forced his feet to lead him outside.

And for the first time in years, the outlaw sobbed with pure fear coursing through his veins.

He had been found. And now the one he loved the most had to possibly pay for it with his life.


	3. Nothing I've Ever Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daine has to take care of a dying man, and he's afraid.

Daine paced back and forth for what seemed like hours. Time was going slow but his mind was racing. What if Ydris had died? It was going to be all his fault, just like his family, just like the rest of the blood on his hands from innocents. What would he do if he did? Just go back to New Jorvik and try to change his identity and tell Emma her brother was gone? The outlaw bit his lip, holding back tears at the thought of the girl be so distraught that the brother she tried so hard to find was for nothing. Imagining the rage in her eyes because it had been his fault was too hard. The last thing Daine needed was to start crying again.

After pacing so much that his legs were starting to hurt, Daine sat down on the bench outside of the office. He bit at his nails, the images of Ydris being shot going through his mind. He didn’t even care that Cole was dead. Ydris was his family now, his freedom, his everything. The outlaw couldn’t help but think that maybe if he had been kinder to Ydris the night before, they wouldn’t be here right now. Daine wouldn’t have to have another name tighten the guilty noose on his neck.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the doctor’s door opened.

“He’s alive-”

Daine shot up from his seat, already going inside the office, pushing past the doctor. “Where is he?”

The doctor glared at the taller man. “You didn’t let me finish. He’s a alive- but still in critical condition-” The doctor led Daine through the door. “-He won’t be moving or even waking up anytime soon. And we don’t have the room to keep strangers in here. So you take your partner and get the hell outta here.”

“But what if he doesn’t make a full recovery?”

“Then I ‘spose you gotta figure that out yourself, son.” The doctor said, holding a hand out. “You promised double.”

Daine growled and threw a pouch of money into his hands and went to the room that the doctor directed him to. There he saw Ydris laying on the bed, blood staining his fancy button-up shirt. Despite looking so pale, he still looked beautiful, and to Daine’s relief, a little better.

“Can you just hold him for another hour or two? Please?” The outlaw asked, desperation thick in his voice.

With a shaking head, the doctor agreed to keep Ydris in the office for another hour in case he woke up. Daine needed this time to, of course, pack up leave. Especially now. He needed to lose the Soldiers. Who knew how far they were willing to go to catch him.

Daine hurried along with disposing of Cole’s body. Though he felt sick doing it. His friend deserved a more proper burial than being thrown into the woods, but he had chosen a side, and he chose to attack Daine instead of leaving him be. And while this did make the outlaw feel a little better, his stomach was still in knots.

The next thing Daine did was fetch their three horses. Upon walking into the stable and seeing the three of them, he could already tell they somehow knew. Red wasn’t his usual aggressive self and the other two were respectfully quiet as they walked down the road to the carriage.

Daine didn’t exactly remember what happened after that, but the next thing he knew was that he was placing Ydris comfortably down on the bed inside the carriage. He stayed there for a while though, listening to the soft breathing of Ydris’ breath. It was so shallow, but he was alive. Alive and surviving. Before leaving to get on the road, the outlaw pressed a kiss to the other’s lips, tears already dotting his eyes.

“I’ll get you out of this, I promise.” He whispered, leaving him to drive the carriage by himself for the first time.

The ride was long and lonely. Daine was used to being alone but not like this. No matter how hard he tried, his mind kept going back to the man in the wagon and then to the Soldiers. Often, Daine would stop in a fit of panic and go to check on Ydris, fearing he had passed on the road. But to his relief, he was always still breathing.

Finally, the outlaw made the decision to break for the night in a field next to a river. The sky was dark and dotted with stars, the moonlight shone over the vacant valley. Dismounting from the wagon, Daine breathed in the sweet smell of the country. He could hear the river, hear the crickets, the sound of the horses breathing. Somehow, it settled him. Maybe because deep down it reminded him of his youth, when he was just a boy on a farm. Not some outlaw running from his past with a half-dead man with him.

With tired hands, Daine let the three horses off from the cart, knowing he could trust them to come back after getting a drink and grazing. Watching Zee trot off with Red galloping past her and Cloud stay at a steady walk relieved him. At least the horses didn’t see too tired from the journey. Turning away from the small herd, Daine set up a small fire under the stars. He cooked himself a meal and even got up to drink from the river next to the horses, but his mind was still on Ydris. Shouldn’t he have been awake by now? Sitting up and rubbing his face with water, he thought for a second. They had left town pretty early, it had been hours now. Fear rising in his chest again, he took yet another trip inside the carriage.

He opened the door for possibly the fifth time today and stepped inside. Looking down at the other made tears prick his eyes again. Ydris had always been so strong, led him through his troubles, he was his freedom. What would Daine do without him if he did pass?

Daine threw off his coat and boots and climbed onto the bed next Ydris, holding his head in his lap, stroking his hair as tears streamed down his face. His breathing wasn’t getting any better, his pulse wasn’t getting any better either. Daine wiped the tears from his face and looked down at the showman.

“Please, please for the love of Aideen just wake up.” Daine wept, roughly brushing the tears away from his face. “You’re all I’ve got left.”

Saying that outloud hurt Daine than he’d like to admit. He had no one but the horses on the road. His family was dead, and his previous family was hunting him like a fox. Daine didn’t even want to think of New Jorvik. He knew Louisa would welcome him with open arms, but what about the rest of the town? Sighing, Daine went back to looking at Ydris. The bright moonlight trailed in from the window, cascading over the both of them. Almost like a ghostly presense.

The outlaw had closed his eyes in desperation to keep the tears from falling, but he jumped when he felt a hand cup his face. His eyes flew open and immediately looked down. His amber colored eyes met blue and brown. Ydris looked weak, but he was smiling and brushing away one of Daine’s tears with his thumb. “I wasn’t gone for too long, was I?”

Daine couldn’t speak, all he did was grab Ydris’ face and kiss him, and he almost started to cry more when he felt Ydris kiss him back. Finally, Daine pulled away, smiling at the feeling of Ydris’ breath on his lips. “I thought you were a goner, you gave me quite a scare.”

Ydris continued to look into Daine’s eyes and cup his face. “I gave myself quite the scare too, still, I can’t believe you saved me from that…” The showman said, his smiling disappearing and a more concerned look replacing it. “Who was that man anyway? He looked like he knew you.”

Daine’s stomach did a flip. “I don’t know. Maybe he caught a glimpse of me on the road or somethin’. Wanna go out by the fire?”

Ydris sat up, his usual smug expression returning. “I thought you’d never ask, my Phoenix.”

With Daine’s help, Ydris got out of the carriage just fine. Together the two sat close next to the fire, not saying a word. Of course, Daine got Ydris some food and water, which the showman swallowed like a feral animal. He apologized, but Daine simply chuckled and forgave him. He couldn’t blame Ydris for being famished. He hadn’t eaten for almost two days now.

A little later, the horses came back by the fire. Zee walked up to her owner and pressed her muzzle to his face, lipping his hair a little. Ydris pet her nose in return, happy to see his beautiful mare again. Cloud also came by to see Ydris, and to Daine’s surprise, so did Red. But of course Red snorted in Ydris’ face, pinned his ears, flicked his tail, and trotted away. Both the men had a good laugh at that.

Ydris then looked at Daine, fire reflecting in his different colored eyes. “You know, even if my last relationship did fail, I don’t think I’d have it any other way, Daniel… I… I love you. I love you more than the whole world. More than any of the riches a man could find.”

The outlaw looked shocked. Was he really saying this? Daine found himself with tears in his eyes again, then he was clinging to Ydris in a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. The showman then softly lifted Daine’s face and kissed him under the night sky. And this time, Daine knew it was real, and that he was finally loved by somebody.


	4. Hissing Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daine and Ydris get into an argument

The two had fallen asleep next to each other under the stars, it had been cold but even in the early morning light, Daine could tell it was going to be a hot one. Instead of wasting time, he got up and began to fill the water canteens he had packed. As the outlaw was doing that, the showman was getting the horses attached to the cart, getting ready to pull for the long day ahead.

 

“Now now, Zee, I’m fine.” He smiled as the mare nudged and sniffed where his bandages were placed under his shirt. “Thank you for worrying about me, but I’m quite alright.” Ydris then backed the mare up and began to strap her to the carriage. He cringed a little at the feeling of his stitches in his side as he bent down and picked up the axle, though. Sighing, he pet the mare’s muzzle. “Like I said, don’t worry about me.”

 

With that, Daine walked over to meet Ydris, taking the axle from him and hooking up Zee himself. “You can’t be doing this, ya know, you might reopen that wound.” He said, backing Cloud in to the spot next to Zee.

 

“I’m not glass, you know.” The showman glared, crossing his arms and watching Daine finish up attaching the horses to the carriage.

 

“I know, but we need to be careful, and we need to move fast.” The outlaw said, climbing into the driver’s seat of the cart, without looking at Ydris. “You comin’ or are you just gonna stand there and look pretty?” A rare smile crossed his face.

 

Ydris rolled his eyes, a smile also crossing his face. With a strong hand from Daine, Ydris climbed into the passenger’s seat. Daine flicked the reins and the two horses started cantering down the trail, Red trotting not too far behind.

 

It was rather quiet on the country road. The only sound that could really be heard was the rustling of the breeze through the trees, birds, and other wildlife. And of course the rumble of the carriage. Ydris couldn’t help but gently touch the burning bullet hole in his side.

 

“So, are you going to tell me who that man was back there? You know, the one that shot me?” The showman questioned, cocking his eyebrow.

 

The outlaw let out an annoyed breath. “It’s nothing to worry about, Ydris.”

 

“I think it is something I need to worry about, Daniel, he damn near killed me! And he almost shot you!” Ydris shot back, edge creeping into his voice.

 

“Look, he’s far behind us now. There ain’t nothing to worry about.” Daine said, trying to keep his cool, but his hands did tighten on the reins.

 

Ydris could see the tension rising, but still, he pressed on, “He knew you, Daine, he was there for something, and we don’t have that much damn money. So what was he doing with a gun to your head?”

 

“I told you, it’s nothing.” Daine’s brows were now knitting into a frown.

 

“Does it have to do with this!” Ydris yelled, quickly yanking Daine’s shirt up to reveal the huge brand mark on his side. In an instant, Ydris regretted it. The next thing he felt was a sting on his face and the sound of the horses whinnying, distressed as the anger rose.

 

Breathing heavy, Ydris’ black hair hung in his face covering his brown eye, pure rage in his blue one. “After all the shit we’ve been through, all that time you had to come running for me because you claimed you loved me, and still you don’t trust me?” He breathed, baring his teeth at the other. He couldn’t read Daine’s expression, hell he never could, Daine was too good at hiding his true emotions sometimes.

 

“I’m trying to save you damn it!” Daine yelled, slamming his fist down on the back of the driver’s seat, making the horses jump again. “Look, if you knew, you’d probably shoot me right here! And it’s not who I am anymore anyway.”

 

Ydris looked into Daine’s eyes in disbelief. “After what I said to you last night? After I agreed to go with you? You… still don’t trust me? And did you forget I was part of a gang myself?”

 

“Look. You don’t get it, okay? Y-You just don’t! Hell, the reason why they came looking for me in the first place is because I ran off to find you! I should have never fucking went patrolling around that night if I knew I’d be a damn rebound and end up here.” He growled.

 

“Oh so now this is my fault? Not the problem that you couldn’t properly cut yourself off from your stupid gang or be smart enough to stay with your family?” He saw he finally hit a nerve. Even just for a split second, he could see Daine’s features soften. No, he wasn’t dropping the argument. He was sad, depressed. Ydris had struck a nerve and he wished he could take everything back.

 

“I’m glad you assume I had a choice in living this life.” Daine mumbled, snapping the reins and urging the horses on again.

 

Again, the rest of the way was quiet with an awkward silence hanging in the air. Ydris’ head just kept replacing question after question of what might have happened to Daine. It definitely had to do with his family. Had his family been in the gang when they had him like Ydris’ family had? Or did they join when Daine was young? The questions didn’t stop. Not even when they set up camp for the night.

 

Once the carriage stopped, both men hopped off. Right away, Daine saddled up Red and mumbled something about going hunting. Ydris watched his cowboy ride into the sunset, near the woods. His heart hurt. Daine had saved him, loved him, and now he seemed to have pushed Daine further away than he had when he left him.

 

Ydris knew Daine would probably be gone for a few hours, so in the meantime he untied the horses, brushed them down, and began to gather the equipment needed to start a fire and cook whatever Daine brought back. Though, some of the work that used to be easy, made Ydris’ wound burn. Tenderly lifting his shirt, Ydris looked at the bandages that crossed his body. They were already somehow stained with dirt, probably from falling asleep by the fire last night with Daine. 

 

Letting his shirt fall, he looked around, let out a sigh and putting his hands on his hips. In the distance he could see a lake. Looking at himself, Ydris knew he needed a good bath and his clothes needed to be washed, badly. He could see the dirt that dotted his exposed, pale arms. The showman could only imagine what his face looked like. Though he needed a bath badly, he knew he had to wait for Daine. First to make sure he didn’t do something stupid, and to help Ydris take the bandages off his wound. Aideen, he hated being so needy.

 

Right as the stars began to poke at the still-light sky, Ydris heard hoofbeats of the all-too-familiar chestnut stallion. Turning around, he saw Daine had taken down a large buck. His stomach growled at the sight. “Nice work.” He said, watching Daine take the deer off the back of his horse. But all he got in return was a nod and a dirty look.

 

He watched as Daine began to skin the animal. Ydris bit on his tongue when Daine rolled his sleeves up, revealing muscled arms. He watched as the outlaw cut up the animal, seeming to not have a problem at all. Ydris closed his eyes for a second, remembering the way Daine held him one night in a tight grip.

 

“Does me doing anything for survival turn you on?”

 

Ydris’ eyes snapped open with a yelp, he quickly grabbed his jacket, throwing it over his lap. “No!” He could feel his face heat up at the sight of Daine looked at him from the side of his eye. “No, no. I was just, uh, having a moment.”

 

“Uh huh.” Daine chuckled, going back to cutting up the buck. Though, it relieved Ydris to know Daine didn’t seem that upset anymore. He knew the outlaw had a bad temper when he got emotional.

 

Ydris ran his hand through his hair. “I do need help with something though.”

 

Daine turned to look at him. “What? Help with that little situation in your pants?”

 

“No!” Ydris’ face was as red as a strawberry now. Daine laughed a little more. “No, look, I want to bathe because honestly I look horrid right now. And my bandages need to be changed.”

 

“I think you look perfect just the way you are now.” Daine smirked, folding his arms.

 

“Well personally, I’m not used to staying in rundown inns and being on a dusty road for days.” The showman huffed. 

 

“Alright, don’t get your panties in a knot, let me at least put this on the fire so we have food when we get done.” The outlaw spoke, crouching back down to cut up the buck and to put it over the fire.

 

It didn’t take long for Daine to finish up. In no time, the two were by the lake, spare clothes rest on some rocks with a couple of towels. Daine hadn’t expected that the water would be so clear, but he was thankful. Now he could wash Ydris’ wound properly without having to worry about infection.

 

While Daine was deeper in the water, washing his untamed hair, Ydris was still tiptoeing around the water. Sighing, Daine looked up. “It ain’t gonna bite you ya know!”

 

The other glared at him. “It’s almost night-time! The water’s freezing!” He frowned even more when he heard Daine let out another laugh.

 

“Just remember, this was your idea!” The outlaw yelled before diving under to wash the soap out of his hair.

 

Ydris huffed and finally settled himself down, the cold water making his toes curl and his breathing quicken. He cursed under his breath as he flexed his hands, trying to ignore how cold the water was and to will his body to just go with it. Finally once that was over, he looked around. He realized he didn’t see the other man anywhere. Panic rose in Ydris’ chest.

 

In a moment of fear, he called out. “Daine? Daine?” He looked around wildly. “Come on! This isn’t funny! I-I have a wound that- AHHH!” He screamed, feeling something brush his leg. He kicked out, trying to bat away whatever was there.

 

“Ow! Fuckin christ.” Daine cursed, rising out of the water, holding his face.

 

“God damn it Daine! Don’t fucking do that!” Ydris yelled, his teeth chattering from the cold. But he didn’t feel much cold when he saw Daine open his eyes. His golden irises stood out in the dark, and the way his curly hair fell around his face made Ydris weak.

 

“Guess that’s payback for me slapping you earlier, huh?” He chuckled, still standing up in the water. Ydris’ eyes glanced down at Daine’s tattoo that rested on his hip, just above his di- No. No. Now definitely wasn’t the time for that. Instead the showman bit the inside of his mouth and frowned.

 

“Are you going to clean this fucking wound or what, cowboy?” Damn, was that too harsh?

 

“Alright, alright, stop getting so hissy.” Daine said, leaning down a little, resting one hand a rock beside them to balance himself. With his other hand he gently massaged the bullet wound, careful not to hurt the other too much. Ydris hissed in a breath at the pressure against his stitches, watching as some dried blood floated to the surface of the water. So, for comfort, he looked right into Daine’s eyes again. God damn it, he was so handsome, especially with the way he was looking at him now, with so much care.

 

In a moment, Ydris’ lips met his. The showman moaned as the other pressed into his side a little more with his fingers. He tried to pull Daine in further but the outlaw pulled away, standing straight again. “Hey, where are you going?” Ydris asked, feeling a little left on edge.

 

Daine shot him another smirk, looking over his shoulder. “Gotta get our dinner ready, remember? Besides, consider it payback for hitting me in the face.” The outlaw then got out of the water and grabbed one the towels, drying his hair and throwing his clean clothes on. Ydris watched him, shooting him a dirty look the entire time. Dear Aideen he hated that cowboy.


End file.
